spamano's pleasant night
by Gwendolyn.the.yaoi.queen
Summary: Spain and Romano go on a date and on the date Romano ask spain something important read to fined out
1. Chapter 1

**summary: Spain and Romano go on a date and on the date Romano ask spain something important read to fined out**

**Warning: yaoi BoyXBoy and language**

**Disclamer: i do not own hetalia**

Spain: The happy go lucky Spaniard was practically bouncing on his heels as he approached the house. Reaching the door, he took a deep breath and leaned forward to knock on it. "Oh Romano! Are you ready for our da-" The door flew open in a fit of fury. Accidentally smacking the brunette in the face, clutching his forehead, he vaguely registered rapid fire Italian above him "Idiot, Stronzo, CAZZO!"

Romano: "Spain where the CAZZO YOU BEEN!? He yelled.

Spain: "Oh Roma~!" He jumped forward to embrace his love fully. "Wait, am I late again?... Lo Seinto!" He stood up sheepishly and offered a small bouquet of flowers for his boyfriend.

Romano: "Yes you're late and thank you bastardo!" He said as he blushed. "SO are we going are what!?" he said as spain laughed

Spain: "Of course Romano~ It's a nice Italian place near the sea! I think you'll like it!" He chattered excitedly, throwing an arm around His boyfriend and leading him to the car.

Romano: "Ok lead the way bastardo." He said as his face gets red

Spain: He couldn't help but smile, the crimson hew on his boyfriends face was akin to the vegetables he loved so much. Spain laughed at this silly little comparison as he open the door for Romano to get in the car.

Romano: They got to the restaurant and Lovi said to his sexy Spanish partner. "umm Tony wow this must cost a lot" He said as he kissed Spain on the lips.

Spain: Blushing, Antonio simply smiled, refraining from answering. Truthfully he'd borrowed money from Francis, but since his friend was the country of France, he allowed it.

Romano: as soon as they were done eating their food Lovi stood up and walk over to tony and got down on one knee and said "Antonio You mean the world to me. Your my love, my life. I guess what i am try to say is will you marry me Antonio Fernandez Carriedo?" He said as he pulled out a ring.

Spain: He could feel water clouding his vision, tears of pure joy slipped down his face. "YES S-si I'll marry you." Throwing his arms around the other's ear, he began sniffing as he held out his hand for the other.

Romano: lovi looks as he places the ring on tony's left finger and said "i love you bastard" He said as he grab tony's face and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Spain: he saw the dirty looks they were receiving, but he could care less. Wrapping his arms around the Italian. He pressed harder into the kiss. "Let's go home Lovi~" Suggested the spaniard with a wink.

Romano:"Si and i want you to fuck me Antonio." lovi whispered as he started sucking on his neck.

Spain: The happy go lucky spaniard couldn't help but m*** slightly at the dirty words, as much as he wanted to throw Romano down and fcknhim on the table... They were in a descent restaurant and and and "Car Lovi. Then home then bed, then making love." He whispered as he managed to drag a smirking Italian into his car to do just that.

Romano: As soon as they got to the house Lovi started passionately kissing Tony. And Biting and sucking on his neck and as soon they got to the living room lovi polls tony closer and said. "Make me your's Antonio please!" Lovi said in a love and lustful voice.

Spain: Unable to hold himself back, 'Tonio roughly pushed Romano onto the couch. "I'm sorry amor, but I can wait no longer..." Without further preamble, the Spaniard shed the both of them of their clothes, and kissed his lover hard on the lips. Which in turn distracted the Italian from pressing a spit slicked finger inside his entrance.

Romano: "OH Tonio!~" lovi moaned and he started rubbing his hand on his sexy spanish partner's boddy and he started moaning as Antonio started lick and suck and biting his nipls.

Spain: Growling, Antonio could take it no longer, having already stretched his partner, he wasted no time and forced himself into the Italian's body with a slow thrust, "Roma~"

Romano: Lovi gasped and cried in pure joy When the spaniard hit his prostate over and over again. He dug his nails in to the spaniard's back and screamed out. OH SPAIN OH SPAIN OH SPAIN OH SPAIN OH SPAIN FASTER AND DEEPER PER FAVORE PER FAVORE!

Spain: He nearly jumped at the onslaught of words, but then again, he wasn't very quiet either "ROMANO DAMNIT STOP BEING SO SEXY" Were his thoughts, but what was coming out happened to be "O-Oh Lovi~ so good, so hot, so tight..." then it all became mixed spanish and italian after that. He wrapped a hand around Romano's member, trying to bring his boyfriend the same pleasure he himself was experiencing.

Romano: lovi screamed out in his lovers language. "España que se siente tan condenadamente bien no dejan de seguir adelante!" lovi pulls Antonio into a passionate deep kiss and said "Oh mi dios me voy a venir España!" he cryed out.

Spain: Lovi using Italian had to be the hottest thing in the world, whispering he pumped the shaft faster, "Come for me amor~" With that Romano and Spain came crying out each other's names in harmony when 'Tonio found completion after his boyfriend. He pulled out and flopped down next to the Southern Italian.

Romano: "spain that was amazing."Lovi said as he kiss Spain's cheeks.  
"man how did i get so damn lucky." lovi said and he looked at Spain's green lovely eyes and saided "When do you thank we can get married?" he asked

Spain: He nodded his head in concurrence and said, "Christmas, I want to get married at Christmas." Staring beseechingly at his love, he continued. "It doesn't snow very much in Spain, and it's supposed to this year, I want to get married with snow."

Romano:"Ok why don't we get married now." lovi said in a lovely voice. and he continued. "please say yes oh dear god say yes i want to be your husband and i want you to be my husband" he said as spain started crying tears of happiness.

Spain: Through his tears he hugged Romano and agreed. "Who do we want to come?"

Romano: "hmm" lovi was thinking for a moment and lovi said the list  
"France, my fratello, Canada, and the potato eating basterds can come too."

Spain: "Sounds good to me mi amore." All throughout the next few hours they sent out verbal invitations, and got ready for their wedding. (Spain once again called France for financial aid...To which the Frenchman reluctantly agreed.)

Romano: Lovi got his wedding dress. (And yes people he is wearing a dress.) And he got his bouquet of flowers and when lovi got to the wedding chapel he saw his soon to be husband.

Spain: Antonio wore a special tux with shined shoes. Everyone tired to stop him but he saw Romano before the wedding, and Romano was beautiful.

Romano: The music started as Lovi started walking down the aisle and as he gets closer and closer Lovi starts crying with joy. He was just so very happy that he was marrying the man of his dreams.

Spain: He didn't have to dry his eyes, nope, not- and the damn broke, tears of relief finally cascaded down his face. Finally, this was happening.

Romano: When Lovino finally gets to the altar he looks into the spanier's green amazing beautiful eyes. And he gave Antonio a nod to say his vows.

Spain: He listened to the priest and repeated the vows, never taking his eyes off his soon to be wife/husband/what ever Romano want's to call it, and waited for his lover to do the same.

Romano: Lovi repeated the vows too and Romano could not hold back the tears when his handsome spanish husband puts the ring on his finger. And he did the same thing and when the priest said. ' i now pronounce you husband and husband you may kiss.' Lovi pulls tony closer and slam there lips together into a deep loven kiss.

Spain: He returned the kiss with just as much force, dipping his Italian back. The people cheered around them, and the two didn't stop because they had more kissing to do.

Romano: Lovino picks Antonio up bridal style and carrys him out to the car. And as soon as they get to the hotel lovi starts taking off his wedding dress and asked his new husband. "What do you think of my sexy body tony?" Lovi walks over to Spain with a lustful look and asked in a loven voice . "would you like to make love to me? And befor tony could answer Lovi gets down and unzips and pulls his pants down and grabs and starts sucking his lover.

Spain: Spain moaned enthusiastically. Lightly rubbing his lover's hair he tugged the tiniest bit, but panicked when he heard Romano choke. "AH Lovi are you alright?"

Romano: "Si tony it just taste so good." Lovi said with lust in his voice. As he was sucking and bobbing his head up and down. Lovi was playing with Spain's ass. "Do you want more sexy Spagna? I'll give you more." he said with even more lust in to his voice.

Spain: His hands shook...he could take it no longer. Antonio lifted Lovino into the air and shoved him roughly on his bed. Smirking, he ducked his head underneath the dress and went to suck Lovi off.

Romano: "Ah. oh. tony!" He moaned as his lover suck him off. "More spain i need more!" He screamed in pleasure. "Rip this dress off of me NOW ANTONIO!" Lovino ordered

Spain: "OKAY!" The beautiful dress then turned to shreds. 'Tonio eyed Romano hungrily. He brought his fingers to their other mouth murmuring, "Suck."

Romano: Lovi nods his head and does as he been told. He swirled his tongue around and around. And suck's his finger.

Spain: He moaned lowly, those fingers weren't a far cry form his d***. Antonio pulled the fingers from his Italians mouth, and inserted on digit into Romano.

Romano: "Mmm~~~ Spain!" He moaned. " Oh~ more please dearest!" Lovi yelled out an so much joy when his prostate got hit softly.

Spain: As lovely as he could, he removed his fingers and placed his member by the other's entrance "Relax." he whispered, and while kissing Romano to dull the pain, he pushed in.

Romano: "AH~ AH AH OH MIO DIO TONY YOU'RE SO GRANDE!" He moaned so loudly. " Kiss me some more you sexy bastardo!" lovi said with a sexy smirk.

Spain: Smiling at Romano's unusual forwardness, he started thrusting, and kisses Love.

Romano: Lovi digged his nails into his lover's back when spain rammed into his prostate. lovi screamed out. "OH. MMM. SPAIN. THERE. THERE. OH. MY. GOD. THERE. GO. FASTER. AND. HARD. PLEASE!~~~"

Spain: Growling, he compiled. Knowing that he could not hold on much longer he pumped his hand up and down The other's length, before the pleasure became to much and he came. "R-ROMANO!"

Romano: Lovi yelled with pleasure as he came too and he said. "Spain ti amo  
and thank you." lovi gave tony a kiss on the cheek and continued. "you have been there for me even when i was a ass to you. And you loved me even If i called you a bastard all the time. And now you made me the most happiest man by marrying me. " lovi said with a lovein voice and kiss him deeply on the lips.

Spain: "It is you, who have always been there. You came back to love me even though you weren't in my control. You do tell me you love me, just not in the same way everyone else does. I will always love you, not matter how much you try to get on my nerves, you'll always be my little tomato!" With a soft kiss on the cheek, and a successful spooning session, the couple fell asleep together as husband and err...wife. For the first time.

The End.

**Thank you NekoVengers your AWESOME XD**

**I hope you love this FF **

**Review if you love or dislike i want to know what do you guy think**


	2. Translate

stronzo cazzo (italian for)asshole fuck

cazzo (italian for) fuck

Lo siento (spanish for) sorry

per favore (italian for) please

bastardo (italian for) bastard

"España que se siente tan condenadamente bien no dejan de seguir adelante!" (spanish but is spoken by romano)"Spain that feels so damn good do not stop keep going!"

"Oh mi dios me voy a venir España!" (spanish for) "Oh my god I'm going to come Spain!"

me amor (spanish for) my love


End file.
